


Erotyczne fantazje 104

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Massage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 104

Dziedziczka podniosła z szafki butelkę z olejkiem do masażu, wylewając trochę substancji na plecy swojej liderki. Jej zgrabne palce zaczęły tańczyć na bladej skórze Ruby, wsmarowując w nią płyń. Poruszały się powoli pieszcząc ciało i sprawiając u liderki podniecenie.

Ręce powoli zsuwały się coraz niżej, dochodząc do cipki Ruby. Białowłosa łowczyni powoli rozsunęła nogi swojej dziewczyny. Srebrnooką wojowniczkę przeszedł dreszcz kiedy palce jej partnerki, dotknęły jej kobiecości. Kiedy Weiss wsunęła swój palec do środka, Ruby wydała z siebie cichy jęk.

Starsza dziewczyna bawiła się cipką swojej liderki, jej palce rozsuwały ją, wchodząc i wychodząc, sprawiając że Ruby zaczęła jęczeć coraz głośniej i głośniej. W końcu młodsza łowczyni nie wytrzymała i doszła, wydając przy tym pełen zwierzęcej rozkoszy jęk.


End file.
